


Taken to Task

by ilcuoreardendo



Series: Listening to Shadows (Drabble Collection) [10]
Category: Transformers (Bay Movies), Transformers - All Media Types
Genre: Angst and Humor, Fluff
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2012-10-20
Updated: 2012-10-20
Packaged: 2017-11-16 16:37:54
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 160
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/541605
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ilcuoreardendo/pseuds/ilcuoreardendo
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Wheeljack doesn't know what's good for him.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Taken to Task

* * *

**_It's heartache every moment with you.  
_ "Heartache Every Moment," - HIM**

* * *

****

The repeated clang of metal meeting metal was loud in the otherwise quiet medbay.

"Ow!Ow!Ow!"

"Well, if you wouldn't insist on blowing yourself up every astrocycle, you wouldn't be in here. And I wouldn't be forced to put your sorry aft back together just for you to do it all over again!"

"That doesn't justify you hittin' me with a tire iron."

"I thought maybe, just  _maybe_ , if I could at least show you  _some_  of the pain you've inflicted on me, you'd be learn to be more careful. But  _no_..."

The scientist tilted his head, looking wary and thoughtful all at once.

"Do you have  _any idea_  how much it hurts," the Medic's hand pressed to his own chest, just over his spark, "when I hear the explosions, feel the compound shake, see you dragged in here, offline, leaking energon and other fluids all over the place?"


End file.
